Ivy Walen
This tribute belongs to Meoryou, please do not use this tribute without their permission. Information Name: Ivy Walen Age: 17 District: 12 Gender: Female Weapon(s): Throwing Knives Personality: Sassy, spunky, impulsive Strengths/Skills: Amazing with throwing knives, quick, good at climbing. Weaknesses: Brain damage, weak, isn't very smart Fear(s): Open electricity (anything that can electrocute or shock someone), people running straight for her, charging her Appearance (in description): short (up to start of neck) brown hair, usually wears a hat (beanie), pale skin, eyes that the color varies from day to day, short, skinny. Backstory/History: Ivy was born to a 15 year old girl, on a bench near the electrified fence of district twelve. Her mother, unknown to Ivy her whole life, had never wanted her; so she did the unthinkable. She through her right at the fence. Her father, who did want her, had immediately ran to Ivy and took her away from the danger. She was rushed to the town doctor, who said she'd live, but suffer brain damage. Her father, Nathan Walen, had cried and prayed for her every night. Her mother hated it and got annoyed, and left one night without a word. Her father, 17 at the time, had no idea what to do. He was with a brain-damaged girl, left by his love. He knew he had to care for the child, though. He cared for her, and loved her more than anything in the world. As she grew, it became clear that she was quick to make decisions, and definitely had ADD. She also sometimes seemed to wander off and it took awhile to bring her back from her stares. Otherwise, she was completely normal. She had friends; and everything was fine. Until the accident. She had gone into one of her staring sessions in the middle of the road, and stayed there for a couple of hours. During this, a race between some men (she was 13 at the time) had come to where she was. Her, being short, was not noticed, and was run over, still unnoticed. Her head had been hit hard. This made no new changes to her damages, but enhanced the ones she already had. To help her out, she had been put in a school for mentally challenged kids, and she absolutely hated it. She just wanted out. But, she knew, for the sake of her wonderful, and still loving, father she would keep going to it. One day, however, she was picked to go into the hunger games. She then wondered why it was that she hated that school. Reasons for Winning: She wants to win for her father, who loves her so much and would be devastated if she would die. She also wants to show people that even though she had brain damage, that she still can be normal. Allies: Yes, preferably the girls alliance, but if not the Anti-Careers. Volunteered?; Yes/No: No Interview Strategy: Act kind, and modest. Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Meoryou's Tributes Category:Reaped